character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Man (Marvel Comics)
|-|Base= |-|Herald of Life= Summary Conner Sims was a veteran of the Korean War, a member of the US Marine Corps along with his best friend, Adam Brashear. Conner and Adam were more like brothers than friends, they were each others' godparent for their children, and Conner fought bigots that mistreated Adam. They later became the project lead on a scientific attempt to harness anti-matter through the creation of a "Negative Reactor" which created a bridge between the Negative Zone and the positive matter universe. Due to the unexpected explosion of the reactor, both Brashear and Sims were subjected to mutagenic radiation generated by the then unstable event horizon. While Sims' body disassembled into energy, Brashear became a stable "antimatter reactor" and developed a set of superhuman abilities. Conner became an unstable source of anti-matter, and this instability made it impossible for him to remain within the realm of existence for long. During that time in the realm, he learned his brother was killed by members of the Ku Klux Klan while working undercover for the FBI. The combination of his powers, losing his brother and seeing his friend Adam being discriminated against caused Conner's mind to fracture and eventually snap, resolving to destroy the people who perpetuated the racist standards of his time even if his own methods were highly immoral themselves, as Anti-Man Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | Unknown Name: Connor Sims, Anti-Man, Herald of Life Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: At least 70 years Classification: Human, Mutate, Former Soldier and Scientist, Terrorist | Herald of Lifebringer Galactus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Military Training, Inorganic Physiology, Dimensional Travel, Self-BFR, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Antimatter Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Flight, Energy Projection, Absorption, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate from just energy) and Weather Manipulation (Formed Antimatter Storms over a city) | Same as before to a presumably higher scale, Cosmic Awareness, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Summoning and Limited Power Bestowal, Life Manipulation and Self-Destruction (Sacrificing himself, gave all of his powers to Galactus, turning him into the Lifebringer) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Easily overpowered She-Hulk, The Sentry, Ares and Iron Man simultaneously. Can consistently damage Blue Marvel. Stated by Sentry to be one of the most powerful opponents he'd ever face) | Unknown (Far superior than before, gave all of his powers to Galactus, turning him into a Lifebringer) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Blue Marvel) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Picked up and threw a truck), likely far higher | Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Unknown Durability: Solar System level (Can take serious hits from Blue Marvel) | Unknown, at least Solar System level (His forcefields restrained Blue Marvel completely) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range. Unknown with powers. Standard Equipment: None notable *'Can Summon:' Nothing | Galactus Intelligence: At least Gifted (Coworked alongside Brashear in the making of the Negative Reactor) Weaknesses: Because of his unstable powers, Conner would uncontrollably phase in and out between Exo-Space and the Prime Marvel Universe. Mental Instability | Holds an undying loyalty to Galactus Keys: Base | Herald of Life Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Elders Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Scientists Category:Heralds of Galactus Category:Married Characters Category:Parents Category:Longevity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Life Users